


The Fleeting Moonlight

by wontonto



Series: KuroBas March Madness [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, i love them so much i'm ashamed i haven't posted anything for them before, mentions of past midoaka, mentions of the last game movie cause i haven't read the manga, they're just graduating high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Midorima Shintaro was a proud young man, and he didn't want to acknowledge any feelings of any kind. But sometimes he was just forced to by a certain hawk-eyed teammate who could see through him like glass.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: KuroBas March Madness [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188413
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. A Sliver of Hope

Midorima Shintaro had never considered himself a very passionate person. He did like basketball enough to earn him a place on the Generation of Miracles lineup, but... It wasn’t like he really expected to go professional with his basketball skills. His first year of high school, he’d seen what could happen to someone who pushed themselves too hard. He saw how hard it was for Kise to just sit on the bench while Shuutoku absolutely wiped the floor with Kaijo. He saw the frustration clear in Kise’s eyes when they talked after the match. 

Even though he put all his faith into himself and then let the universe decide the rest, he wasn’t going to risk injuring himself and then losing his entire career. He knew that his parents had always wanted him to become a doctor, and that’s what he set out to do. 

Midorima’s graduation was a day filled with tears from his teammates over Takao, since his leadership had brought them closer to winning the Inter-High and Winter Cup that year. They’d somehow even beaten Rakuzan, in a stunning turn of events. Midorima had to admit that he’d tried to rein in his joy for Akashi’s sake when that had happened, but Akashi had actually initiated a handshake and Midorima had gladly accepted it. 

After the graduation ceremony, Midorima walked over to the gym where they always held basketball practice and peeked in. There were a couple first-years practicing, hoping to get onto the starting roster, probably. They didn’t notice him, which was fine. He wasn’t going to get to know them anyway, but... it warmed his heart to know that Shuutoku’s legacy would be carried on. 

“I thought I’d find you here, Shin-chan,” Takao said from behind him. 

“Yes, well...” Midorima shrugged, turning around. “I just wanted to make sure that everyone will be okay without us.” 

Takao snorted. “They’ll be fine, Shin-chan. They’ll survive without your weird obsessions with your lucky items. Speaking of, what is it today?” 

Midorima held out a small green handkerchief and Takao chuckled lightly. 

“As always, you seem to have something against my lucky items,” Midorima sighed. 

“Not at all, I just find them more and more hilarious every day. I mean, I would’ve expected on graduation day, you’d want as big a handkerchief as possible.” 

“Cancer was ranked number one today, so I don’t need one that is overly extravagant,” Midorima shrugged, tucking the handkerchief away into his pocket. 

“Are you ready to head home, then?” Takao asked, putting his hands behind his head in a casual gesture. 

“I suppose so,” Midorima said, taking one last look at the Shuutoku gym. 

“Are you going to miss it, Shin-chan?” 

“High school is a mere stepping stone to the rest of my life, Takao, I doubt I’ll miss anything about this place,” he said, pushing his glasses up with his taped fingers. 

“I didn’t mean high school. I meant playing basketball,” Takao shrugged. “Cause you’re not going to play in college, are you?” 

Midorima blinked. “How did you know that?” 

“Please, as if our little sisters wouldn’t gossip about us ever since they met each other,” Takao rolled his eyes. “Hikari’s been obsessed with Seri-chan ever since they started talking. And apparently Seri’s been listening into conversations you’ve had with your parents and she’s spilled all kinds of juicy little details.” 

Midorima’s eyebrow twitched. “I see. I will have to have a chat with her about divulging my personal information.” 

“C’mon, I’m sure she didn’t mean any harm by it,” Takao bumped his shoulder into Midorima’s, chuckling. “Besides, when you don’t tell me anything, how else am I supposed to figure out what you’re doing?” 

The hurt tone in Takao’s voice made Midorima turn toward him. His smile was a bit strained, and it made Midorima’s heart clench. 

They’d been dancing around their feelings for each other for pretty much all three years of high school. Or, rather, Midorima had refused to acknowledge that Takao had feelings for him and that he might reciprocate those feelings. 

They’d stopped using the bicycle and rickshaw as a mode of transportation halfway through their second year, instead walking together. Midorima wasn’t sure if Takao saw it the same way he did, but he saw it as an acknowledgement that they were equals. He didn’t see Takao as just a lackey to pull him around on a bike anymore. 

They walked shoulder-to-shoulder, or as close as they could be with their height difference. Takao barely came up to Midorima’s shoulder, even now, and it was probably one of Midorima’s favorite things about Takao. Throughout their time in high school together, he’d been longing to acknowledge their feelings, but... Every time he even thought about it, a dark feeling would overcome him when he remembered what had happened with Akashi. 

He knew logically that it wasn’t his fault, but a part of him wondered that if he’d confronted Akashi about his two personalities before it had gotten so out of hand, maybe he could’ve prevented the other Akashi from awakening. Maybe he could’ve prevented everything that had happened in middle school from happening. Maybe they all could’ve been teammates together still. Maybe – 

He was jolted out of his thoughts when Takao bumped him with his shoulder. “You’re thinking too much and too loud, Shin-chan,” Takao grinned at him. 

Midorima scoffed, rolling his eyes. He was glad for the distraction, though he wouldn’t admit it. 

“What were you thinking about? Your eyebrows were all scrunched like this and you looked constipated.” Takao used his hands to shove his eyebrows together to make his impression of Midorima‘s expression even more exaggerated. 

The taller young man shook his head. “I was not thinking of anything that should concern you,” he snapped. He didn’t mean for that to come out so angrily, but the damage was already done. 

“Oh, well...” Takao smiled, but not in a way that Midorima liked. He knew Takao’s real smile, and this was the one he had on when he’d actually been hurt but didn’t want to show it. “I mean, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t really want to, but... I mean... you never tell me anything anyway.” 

“It’s not about you, Takao,” Midorima said softly, stopping in his tracks. He’d been thinking about this for years and it was finally time to get it off his chest. 

Takao also stopped walking and turned around to look at Midorima with that sad smile of his. He let out a single laugh. “What’s that supposed to mean, Shin-chan? You’ve always kept me at arm’s length. If it’s not me than what else could it be? It seems like you’re closer to Akashi than you are to me sometimes. And I mean... we go to the same school, so why aren’t we as close as you and Akashi are?” 

Midorima cringed when he remembered their game against Jabberwock their second year. He and Akashi had seamlessly used the technique that he and Takao had created to work _against_ Akashi. And the worst part was that they hadn’t even needed to practice it. They’d talked about it once during a timeout during the game and decided to risk it to get the win. 

When he’d suggested it to Takao, they’d spent so many hours practicing and had failed so many times while trying to perfect it. It must’ve felt like such a slap in the face to Takao, especially when he was _right there_ on the bench. Midorima hadn’t even thought about his feelings when he and Akashi had pulled it off. He’d just been on the high of adrenaline and it working against such a powerful team. 

“I...” Midorima bit his lip. He wasn’t sure what he could say in rebuttal to that. He was _scared_ and he didn’t want to admit that. His pride wouldn’t let him. 

Takao shook his head, turning around to start walking away. “That’s what I thought. You still love him, don’t you?” 

Midorima blinked, grabbing Takao’s wrist. “What are you talking about?! Of course I don’t!” 

“Let _go,_ Shin-chan,” Takao’s voice was cold, and it made Midorima immediately draw back. “We aren’t going to the same college, so I guess this is the last time we’re walking home together.” 

“We aren’t?” Midorima’s heart sank. 

“Of course we aren’t,” Takao scoffed. “I mean, you’re going to become a bigshot doctor, and I’m just... I’m not going to be anything when you’re some brilliant surgeon or researcher who figures out the cure for cancer or something. I'm not even going to be a blip on your radar, Shin-chan. It’s best that we part ways here and you go be with someone who will have the same status you do.” 

“Takao, I...” Midorima’s heart was in his throat and he felt everything crashing down around him. Apparently he’d taken advantage of the fact that Takao was around him. He’d felt like a security blanket; the one thing he could count on. And now, suddenly, that blanket was being ripped off his body and he was being exposed to the harsh cold of reality. 

“It’s fine, not all high school relationships last,” Takao shrugged. “I don’t really care either way, y’know? I have other friends.” He paused and looked Midorima in the eyes. “I’m not sure I'll ever be able to find someone that I love as much as I loved you though.” 

Midorima’s breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. “What?” he breathed. 

“Come on, Shin-chan, don’t tell me that you never noticed it,” Takao shook his head, laughing. “I know you’re pretty self-centered but you can’t tell me that you were so oblivious. I mean, _you_ were the one who suggested that we start walking home together. I thought that was a step in the right direction, y’know? Cause I figured that was you telling me that I wasn’t just your dog anymore.” 

“I... Takao, I’m... I don’t...” 

“Always so articulate, Shin-chan,” Takao smiled. “It’s fine. After all these years, I'm not so fragile that you not reciprocating my feelings will break me.” 

_‘But what if it breaks me?’_ Midorima thought to himself. But of course he couldn’t get those words out. “Takao, I’m... I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah, I figured,” Takao nodded. “There’s just no room for me in your closed-off heart, is there? Only Akashi got in and you never let him out and never let anyone else in.” 

“That’s not it!” the force in Midorima’s voice startled both of them. “I just... I’m not good with words, and I’m not good with feelings, you know that.” 

“Yeah, I know you’re an emotionally constipated show-off, that’s for sure.” The words carried no bite to them; if anything they had a level of affection that made Midorima’s heart ache. 

“Takao, I... I don’t consider you as a dog. I haven’t since we were second years. And I... I wish that I could give you what you need. But I’m not sure I can.” This was the most vulnerable Midorima had ever felt in his entire life, and he didn’t like that feeling. His hands shook and he clenched them into fists. “I wish that I was more open and I’m just... I’m not.” 

Takao smiled, gently reaching over to one of Midorima’s fists. He used one hand to pry his left hand open and the other gently laced its fingers with his. Midorima immediately clamped his fingers over Takao’s hand, with a force that surprised him. This was new, but... he liked it. 

“I know you’re not open, Shin-chan, and that’s okay. We can work on it, right? I want you to be comfortable with me, and right now you’re not right now.” 

“But how can we work on it if we aren’t going to the same college?” Midorima asked quietly, looking at their laced fingers. “I don’t... Takao, I don’t want to lose you,” he whispered. 

“That’s all I needed to hear, Shin-chan,” Takao smiled, squeezing Midorima’s hand. “I don’t want to lose you either.” 

“But how...?” 

“We’ll work through it a little bit at a time, okay? First, how we really feel about each other. No beating around the bush, no lies, no being your usual tsundere self, okay? But if it makes you feel more comfortable, I’ll go first.” 

Midorima shook his head. “Takao, I... I care a lot about you. I know I'm not the easiest person to be around, and I’ve never really cared about that. But... since our first year of high school, you’ve always been around me and I’ve... I’ll really miss that when you aren’t. But... I don’t think I’ve ever cared about anyone the way I care about you.” He looked into Takao’s eyes, which were filled with an emotion that Midorima wasn’t sure what to make of. Before Takao could say anything in response, Midorima leaned down slowly and pressed his lips against Takao’s forehead in a quick, soft kiss. 

Takao blinked, red flushing over his cheeks. Midorima’s eyes widened at the sight; he’d always just assumed that Takao was completely shameless, considering he’d never seen him blush. But evidently a soft forehead kiss was all it took to turn him into a tomato. He tucked that knowledge away in the back of his head for later and smiled. 

“You can’t just... _do_ that, Shin-chan!” Takao sputtered, waving his free hand. 

“But I wanted to. And I hope that helps convey my feelings for you,” Midorima said, taking Takao’s flailing hand into his own and squeezing both of them. “I don’t... I’m very new at this whole sharing feelings thing, and I might still be closed off, but... I hope that I can meet your expectations of me.” 

Takao smiled, and with his flushed cheeks, it was a sight to behold. “Don’t worry about that, Shin-chan. As long as we have at least some communication between us, I think we’ll be fine. I mean... if you _want_ there to be an ‘us.’ Y’know, we don’t have to rush anything. But I do care a lot about you too, Shin-chan. And I’m willing to bet that I love you, but you definitely don’t have to say it yet. But... can I call you my boyfriend?” 

Midorima felt his own cheeks flush and he ducked his head to press his forehead against Takao’s. “I suppose we can do that,” he said softly, looking right into Takao’s eyes. “In fact, I’d like that a lot.” 

“Good,” Takao smiled. “Is it too soon to kiss you? Y’know, as payback for your stolen forehead kiss.” 

“I suppose not,” Midorima bit his lip. He wasn’t entirely sure if he was ready for a kiss, but if it would make Takao happy... 

Before he could lean in, though, Takao stood up on his tip-toes and kissed Midorima’s cheek. It was quick and just a peck, like Midorima’s kiss to his forehead was. 

“I can read you like an open book by now, Shin-chan. You don’t have to lie to me,” Takao said softly. 

“Thank you,” Midorima smiled, looking down at their intertwined hands. 

They’d been standing like that for a while, and as much as he loved having Takao’s hands in his, he wondered how it would feel to actually hug Takao. So that’s what he did. 

He gently pried his hands out of Takao’s grip and wrapped his long arms around his new boyfriend and pulled him close. Takao was the perfect height to rest his chin on the top of his head, and judging by the way Takao nuzzled into his chest, he enjoyed it as well. Takao’s arms slipped around Midorima’s waist and he clenched onto his shirt. 

“I don’t think you’ve ever initiated something like this before, Shin-chan,” he chuckled lightly. 

“Yes, well... Perhaps you should get used to this, being my boyfriend now,” Midorima answered. 

They stayed like that for a few more moments before Midorima pulled back, snagging Takao’s hand before he could pull away completely. Takao didn’t mention it but smiled up at him and gently swung their hands as they started walking home. 

They didn’t have all the answers, and they’d probably have their disagreements in the future, but for now, all was right. Midorima felt confident that with Takao by his side, they’d be able to get through whatever hardships life threw at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first time posting these boys _which is a crime because i think about them so much_ and i really love them a lot. idk i've always considered mido to be an enigma, but after talking to Sky about these two a lot, i've come to really love him and i've kinda been able to get my head around him more.


	2. Through Years of Familiarity

Pre-med school had been rough on Midorima, and he wasn’t entirely sure that he could continue the way he was going. He and Takao had been taking things steadily in their relationship, though they hadn’t taken the step to move in together yet, a year and a half after they’d gotten together. Midorima wasn’t sure that he was ready to share his space with someone else full-time; that’s why he was glad he lived by himself. Takao did have a key to his apartment, however, so it wasn’t a surprise when he got home and saw Takao’s shoes in the entryway. 

“I’m home,” he said just loud enough to be heard. 

“Hey, welcome back, Shin-chan!” Takao chirped back. 

Midorima found himself smiling. He could used to that. He loved hearing Takao the first thing when he walked into his apartment. He tried to keep his smile under wraps when he heard Takao come closer to him, and when he looked up, he blinked. 

“Look what I found!” Takao held out a mewling bundle of matted fur. Midorima couldn’t even tell what color it was, the poor thing was covered in grime and dirt. 

“Takao, why did you bring a black cat into my house?” Midorima narrowed his eyes. “Such a small destructive beast.” 

“Shin-chan, she hasn’t done anything wrong!” Takao clutched the kitten to his chest, cooing to her. “I couldn’t find her mom and she was just _there_ by herself and I couldn’t just do nothing!” 

Midorima scoffed. “Whatever, it doesn’t mean that you can just bring something like _that_ into my apartment without my permission.” 

“Are you telling me that if you saw this face in an alley all by herself, you’d be able to just walk away?!” Takao countered, pushing the kitten closer to Midorima’s face. “You’d just be able to leave her to fend for herself, even when she’s so helpless?!” 

The kitten stared at him, bright green eyes boring into his own. The small meows that left the kitten’s mouth made his heart start to melt, not that he was going to admit it. 

“Black cats are bringers of bad luck, you know how I feel about them, Takao,” he grumbled. “And if you’re going to insist on keeping it, never bring it back here.” 

“But you don’t even know that she’s a black cat cause she’s so covered in dirt! But fine, then,” Takao snapped, putting on his shoes. “But then I’m not going to visit you for a while because I need to take care of her!” 

He stormed out of the apartment, leaving Midorima standing in the entryway. 

The kitten squirmed in his grip as he held her close, and he looked down at her. “Sorry, little Mushroom. Guess Shin-chan won’t be seeing you growing up like I wanted him to.” 

Perhaps he was being a bit dramatic, but he really did want Midorima to loosen up and he thought that having a tiny kitten would bring out some kind of playful side or something. Even in the year they’d been together, Midorima had been a stick in the mud and Takao had had to _pry_ him out of his shell. It had all been worth it, in Takao’s opinion, and he really did love Midorima more and more every day, but... 

When he walked into the apartment that he shared with _Kise_ of all people, Mushroom mewed. 

“I know, I know,” Takao cooed to her. “You’re probably hungry, huh?” 

“Welcome back, Takaocchi,” Kise greeted from where he sat at the kitchen table, on his laptop. He had a pair of glasses perched on his nose that Takao knew was for show only. “What’ve you got there?” 

“Hey, um... I picked up a kitten,” Takao said, showing her to Kise. 

Kise squealed and shot up from the chair and bounded over to Takao. “Can I see?! Aww!! So cute and small!” Takao let Kise take Mushroom out of his arms and blinked as Kise nuzzled her. “You need a little bath, huh? I think you do, yes you do!” he babbled to her. 

Takao wanted to record this and show it to Kise’s fans somehow; it was also very endearing. He supposed that a part of him had wanted Midorima to react this way. But, obviously, that hadn’t happened. 

“Did you come up with a name yet?” 

“Um... yeah, I just kinda named her Mushroom cause there were mushrooms around where I found her...” 

“That’s so cuuuuute!!!” Kise screamed. “Come on, Shroom, you need a bath!” 

Before Takao could react, Kise had taken the kitten to the bathroom and he heard the sink running. At least Kise wasn’t using the huge bath for such a tiny body. 

Takao’s phone pinged with a text, and when he saw it was from Midorima, he was hesitant to open it. He knew that Midorima had a tendency to lash out when he was stressed, and he tried not to take it personally, but sometimes it really did cut deeper than Midorima meant it to. 

_**Shin-chan:** I didn’t mean what I said, I hope you know that. You’re always welcome here and you can bring the furball if you must._

Takao chuckled at Midorima’s awkward apology, if he could even call it that. He did want Midorima to grow a little sympathetic to animals, if just a little bit. 

“Takaocchi! Come look at Little Shroom oh my god, she’s so cute I love her!!!” Kise yelled. 

Takao sighed, slipping his phone back into his pocket as he walked to the bathroom. Kise was toweling off the tiny kitten, who was revealed to have a lovely brown striped pattern on her fur. 

“Aww, Mushroom, you’re too adorable,” Takao cooed, feeling his heart clench. “Wait, Kise, lemme take a picture of her real quick!” 

Kise held the kitten up in the towel and Takao snapped a photo with his phone and quickly sent it to Midorima. 

_**Takao:** Shin-chaaaaaan look at how adorable she isssss!!!!! She’s just a cute little brown tabby!!!_

He didn’t wait for Midorima’s response to continue to fuss over her, making sure that she was dry before deciding that he should get some cat supplies. 

Kise came with him, refusing to let Takao choose Mushroom’s accessories because apparently he “wouldn’t be able to choose what was best for her.” Kise’s eye for aesthetics was a bit annoying at times, but Takao had to admit that their apartment did look more refined than a lot of his other peers’. 

As they walked into the pet store, Kise held onto Mushroom’s tiny body with steady hands close to his chest. Takao could already tell that she was going to love him, and although he would rather she bond with Midorima over Kise, it was adorable to see her with Kise. 

They grabbed a litter box, kitty litter, many toys, and food for her, along with a bottle. Once they were sure they’d gotten everything, they trekked back home, Kise carrying the bags and Takao holding the kitten this time. 

“Takaocchi, I wanna keep holding her!” Kise had whined when Takao practically had to force Kise to let go of her. 

“You got to hold her on the way here, and I’m the one who found her,” Takao snorted, nodding to the bags. “You can carry those.” 

“So mean, Takaocchi, making me do manual labor,” Kise pouted, but he did grab the bags. 

On the way home, Takao felt his phone vibrate and he hoped it was a message from Midorima. He didn’t want to disturb Mushroom, who was asleep on his chest, and made Kise open the door when they got back to their apartment. He gently set her down on the couch, making a little nest of blankets so she could snuggle into them. 

When he looked at his phone, he was a little bit startled to see that it was indeed from Midorima. 

_**Shin-chan:** I have to admit that she is quite cute. May I come see her? I believe I passed judgement on her too harshly and too quickly..._

Takao bit his lips, smiling. Midorima was so wonderful and he loved him so much. 

_**Takao:** Of course you can come see her, Shin-chan! I’m sure she’d love to meet you._

He got the notification that Midorima had read his message, and he hoped that it meant that he was on his way over. But... as he looked at the state of the apartment, he realized he and Kise needed to do some speed cleaning. 

“Kise! Shin-chan's on his way over! We can’t have him know that we live like this!” Takao frantically gestured to the dirty dishes in the sink. He threw their random things around the living room, trying to find places for everything. They weren’t the most organized young men, and Takao knew that Midorima loved having everything in order. 

Takao thought it was probably a good thing that they didn’t live together, after all. He knew that Midorima would throw a fit if even a single sock was out of order, and he didn’t want to deal with that right now. As much as he loved Midorima from the bottom of his heart, he didn’t know if he could handle the stress of school and such an uptight boyfriend. 

They’d gotten the apartment in a good enough state, and not too soon. Mushroom was curled up on the couch in her nest of blankets, and everything else was fine when the doorbell rang. 

Kise put on his shoes and opened up the door. “Oh, Midorimacchi! It’s good to see you, but sorry, I was just on my way out!” he said, sending a wink over his shoulder at Takao. 

Takao was so grateful to have Kise as his roommate; he knew that Midorima wouldn’t be as open with him there. Besides, he had his own boyfriend to go see, Takao was sure. He made a mental note to thank Kise when he saw him later. 

Midorima stood in the entryway for a moment before he cleared his throat awkwardly. “I’m... Takao, I apologize for the way I acted,” he said quietly, fiddling with the tape on his fingers. “I just... It’s not an excuse, but med school is tough and although I am learning a lot and I enjoy it immensely, it’s...” 

“You’re forgiven, Shin-chan,” Takao said softly, wrapping his arms around Midorima’s waist and setting his chin on his chest, looking up at him. “I know how you are and it’s okay.” 

“But it’s _not_ okay, Takao. I need... You deserve better than what I can give you...” 

Takao’s heart clenched at those words and he squeezed Midorima’s waist tighter. “You do know that I just want you, right? I don’t care what you think I ‘deserve’ or whatever. I want _you_ and as long as you want me, what’s there to worry about?” 

Midorima gently wrapped his own arms around Takao and gave him a small smile. “I know, but... I want to become better for you.” 

“Okay, then, just making sure that we’re on the same page there. I want to become better for you too, y’know.” 

Midorima bent down and kissed the tip of Takao’s nose, making him giggle. 

“C’mon, Mushroom wants to meet you properly, now that she’s all cleaned up and proper.” Takao tugged Midorima over to the couch where the kitten was, looking at him with her bright green eyes when he sat down next to her. 

“Mushroom? Really?” Midorima chuckled, stretching out his hand to her. 

“There were mushrooms growing in the alley where I found her, so I figured why not?” Takao shrugged. “Besides, she kinda looks like a mushroom, don’t you think?” 

The kitten sniffed Midorima’s hand and rubbed her tiny head against his long fingers. He smiled and Takao had hardly ever seen that look on his face. It made his heart leap in his chest and he grinned as well, swooping down to give Midorima a kiss on his cheek. 

He loved when Midorima was sitting down so he could reach his face with no problems. His boyfriend was so easy to fluster when he could pull it off. But most of the time he couldn’t reach Midorima to kiss him as much as he wanted to. 

Midorima’s neck flushed and he just kept looking at Mushroom instead of looking over at Takao. The kitten made her way over to Midorima’s leg and climbed onto his lap, leaving the young man a bit at a loss. “Takao, I...” he blinked, staring as she mewed and just settled right down. 

“Aww, she likes you, Shin-chan! I knew she would,” Takao grinned, gently leaning against Midorima’s side. “Not that I blame her cause your lap is super comfy.” 

Midorima pushed his glasses up, coughing awkwardly, unsure of how to deal with this whole situation. But he wrapped his arm around Takao’s shoulders, pulling him in a bit closer. Takao grinned, tilting his head up so he could kiss Midorima’s jaw softly. 

The three of them sat like the for a while in the quiet, Midorima idly stroking his fingers over Mushroom’s fluffy fur. Takao hummed softly and Midorima’s other hand kept the tempo against his upper arm, tapping his fingers lightly. 

“Y’know, Shin-chan... I really like these moments with you,” Takao whispered, so as not to break the bubble they’d found themselves in. 

“I do too,” Midorima said just as quietly, resting his cheek against the top of Takao’s head. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

Midorima hummed, looking down at Mushroom in his lap. “Just thinking about how our future’s going to look.” 

Takao’s heart leaped. “ _Our_ future, Shin-chan?” he tried to look his boyfriend in the eyes but Midorima suddenly had an extreme interest in the couch cushions on his other side. 

“I... well, yes. We’ve been dating for long enough for me to think about my future with you in it, don’t you agree?” 

Takao had to stop himself from flying into Midorima’s lap and settled for just grabbing his face and smashing their lips together. It was less of a kiss and more of a clashing of teeth, sending Takao giggling. “Sorry, Shin-chan, but that just made me _so happy._ I love you so much.” 

Midorima smiled and laughed as well, moving his hand to the back of Takao’s neck to pull him forward and properly kiss him. When their lips parted, Midorima leaned his forehead against Takao’s, allowing them to just look into each other’s eyes. 

“I love you too,” Midorima breathed, so softly that Takao would’ve missed it if the words hadn’t ghosted across his lips. 

Takao felt himself tear up. In their year and a half of being together, Midorima hadn’t ever said the words. Takao had never doubted it, and he never pushed Midorima to say it before he was ready. He just liked to say it, so he said it all the time, but Midorima showed his love in different ways. It was in his texts to get home safe after he spent time with Midorima, it was in the way he’d wrap his pinky around Takao’s when they were in public, it was in the way he looked at Takao with those emerald eyes of his and they’d shine. 

Takao had known how to read Midorima long before they’d even started dating, and he’d been okay with that. But actually _hearing_ the words... it carried a whole different weight and emotion that he hadn’t been expecting. 

“If I'd known you would cry about it, I wouldn’t have said it. Is it such a bother to have someone like me love you?” Midorima chuckled, wiping the corners of Takao’s eyes. 

“Of course not, I just... I didn’t really think you’d ever say it until our wedding day or something,” Takao joked, kissing Midorima again. “And it’s not like I didn’t know, I just...” 

“I’m sorry it took me so long to finally say it. I’ll try to say it more often since I know you like hearing it.” 

“I _love_ hearing it. But you don’t have to say it as much as I do, you know.” 

“I want to try. I want you to _know_ that I love you.” 

Takao smiled and snuggled into Midorima’s chest. “I really struck gold with you as my boyfriend.” 

Midorima shifted and moved his arm to wrap around Takao’s waist, pulling him closer. “I think it’s the other way around. I doubt anyone else would’ve waited as long as you did to hear that I love you.” 

Takao shrugged, moving his hand to pet Mushroom. “I suppose, but... I waited three years for you to finally start dating me, what’s another year and a half to hear that you love me?” 

Midorima chuckled, leaning his head back. “I guess you’re right. And what’s another year before I ask you to marry me?” 

Takao went stiff for a moment. “Not if I ask you first, though.” 

“What, are you going to pull out a ring right now?” 

“Bitch, I might,” Takao snorted. 

Midorima laughed, pinching Takao’s side. “I just want to spend the rest of my life with you, Takao, and if that’s what you want, then... that’s good enough for me.” 

“But what if I want a wedding? We’ve gotta invite the Miracles, obviously, and all our Shuutoku teammates, and –” 

“I think you’re getting ahead of yourself. We aren’t even graduated yet,” Midorima rolled his eyes. “Let’s focus on school for now, shall we?” 

Takao let out a huge sigh, slumping and putting even more of his weight against Midorima. “I guess, but it’s nice to imagine every once in a while, right?” 

“Dream with your eyes closed, Takao, and maybe someday it will become a reality.” 

The two of them fell asleep cuddling on the couch since Mushroom hadn’t moved off of Midorima’s lap, and although they regretted it in the morning, it was totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _these two are disgusting and i love them so much_ i think i might...... write more for this, actually, but...... for now, it is complete.


End file.
